


Sleep Talking

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [110]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sleep talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Killian is watching Emma sleep when she starts talking in her sleep saying Liam, Killian go catch your son. And Killian has a conversation with her while she is sleeping. Just a suggestion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Talking

Killian first noticed the habit the second week after he moved in with Emma. It had been a temporary solution at the time as Emma felt extremely guilty that he had given up his home for her, so she welcomed him into hers. She still had boxes everywhere that she and Henry had yet to unpack. He had been hesitant to take her up on her offer, but he took one look in her eyes and saw her being nothing but genuine in her eyes when she asked. He had smiled widely, knowing how hard it had been for her to let down her walls enough do ask, so he gladly agreed. That was when the sleep talking began.

It was usually just random words or phrases, and he often caught her doing it deep into the night when she was fast asleep. The first time he thought she was awake, but her eyes were shut tightly and she was soundly sleeping.

That had been two year ago. Since that time, Killian had never bothered to move out, and Emma had never bothered to ask him to do so. The move became permanent as the days went on and their relationship began to strengthen. Six months ago, the couple had gotten married; a celebration which drew the entire town in to witness the affair. He had never been happier than that moment when he saw her walk down the aisle being escorted by her father. She had been so radiant as she turned to face him that he felt himself unable to wait until he could proclaim her his wife.

Every now and then she still continued to talk in her sleep, but when he always asked her about it the next morning, she would never remember.

So when she started to talk that night, he wasn’t really surprised.

“Liam….Liam,” she said as she rolled onto her side. Killian had been staying up reading when she flung her arm onto his body. The two of them often ended up intertwined throughout the night, so it wasn’t that which turned his attention to her. It was the fact that she was calling out for his dead brother. “Killian, go chase after your son!”

That was a new one. She had never uttered a complete sentence in her sleep before. It intrigued him when she said it, knowing she was dreaming about the two of them having children together. He loved Henry more than anything, but he would be lying if he said he never thought about expanding their family.

“He’s your son too, Love,” Killian told his sleeping wife quietly. He wasn’t sure what prompted him to talk to her when she was so obviously asleep, but he decided he wanted to learn more about what she was dreaming about.

“Mmm, I’m tired though. Don’t wanna chase him. Why does he have to take after you,” she mumbled as she moved her head to lie on his body.

He wrapped his arm around her to hold her comfortably, “Because he knew good genes when he saw them,” Killian joked.

“Bloody pirate,” she muttered, before dozing off deeper into sleep. She didn’t utter another word for the rest of the night.

He on the other hand didn’t sleep as well. Through the night his thoughts kept drifting towards the ‘conversation’ he had held with his wife, and he was haunted with questions of whether he should bother bringing it up or not.

By the next morning, he had decided to simply mention the conversation to her and see what happened. As her eyes fluttered open he pressed his lips to hers.

“Good morning,” she said with a smile as she pressed her body closer to his. She took a look at his face and sighed, “What did I say this time?”

He raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to elaborate.

“Every time I talk in my sleep, you always watch me curiously the next morning, wanting to see if I remember what I said. So let’s hear it,” she said, gently cupping his cheek with her hand.

“You told me that I have to chase our son,” Killian said with a slight smile. “Apparently he takes after me and you were grumbling about it.”

She blushed slightly at that, “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately, so it was only a matter of time before it invaded my thoughts.”

He tried not to let his heart leap in his chest, “Care to elaborate, Love?”

She nervously looked at him as she propped herself up slightly, “I’ve been thinking about having more kids. It doesn’t have to be right away or anything if that’s what you’re worried about. But I want to build a large family with you.”

“I think that’s a marvellous idea, Swan,” Killian said as he broke out into a grin.

“It’s Jones now,” she teased him lightly, seeming relieved at how calm he was taking her news.

“Well then, Mrs Jones. What do you say we make a baby?” he asked her as he rolled her onto her back.

“Bloody Pirate,” she said with a laugh as his mouth began to descend upon hers. It seemed that her dreams tended to turn to his favour.


End file.
